Mas allá del pecado
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: esta mal, nadie me lo debe decir, realmente deseo que fuera de otro modo, pero no hay remedio, diran que es perversion y de enfermos,...pero realmente me enamore de mi hermana
1. Chapter 1

**La li ho!:**

**¿que si estoy loca¡claro que si!,...ahora comprendo porque jamas tuve un hermano, jaja...hubiera terminado enamorada de el u.ú y eso seria la cereza de mi vida amorosa.**

**Estoy loca, desekilibrada, y sobre todo soy una pervertida amante de las relaciones incesto u//u,...como Angel Sanctuary o los gemelos de Host Club...megami-sama!, amo esas relaciones,...son interesantes y con suspesnso**

**De acuerdo, ya los dejare,...solo avios,...este fic tendre 2 capitulos, asi ke si lo lees...¡por favor deja review!,...u.u ayuda en mi causa de ser feliz,...T-T onegai,...digo, tan mala escritora no debo ser como para no merecer un review-total egocentrismo u//u no soy asi...pero ando media depre- Weno ahora si**

**Comienza...** **

* * *

**

**Sobrepasando la hermandad**

"…Mi hermano siempre fue muy serio y reservado, pero aun así yo siempre estaba a su lado, es que simplemente su compañía me hacia relajar mas.

Es solo un año la diferencia entre nosotros, y solo un distinto progenitor lo que nos haría diferentes.

Ryoma nii-chan es el hijo de Naijirou Echizen, dos meses después que nii-chan naciera, el padre de el sufrió un accidente en la carretera, provocando que el perdiera la vida, en si, nii-chan jamás lo conoció.

Mama quedo sola y desprotegida, y ahí entro papa para apoyarla, el mejor amigo del señor Naijirou, sabia perfectamente que mama no olvidaría al tío Naijirou, y mama lo sabia también. Aun así, a la mala vista de todos, ellos contrajeron matrimonio 5 meses después. Y al cabo de 3 meses, yo ya estaba en el vientre de mi madre, nii-chan ya había cumplido un año,...

Ahora ya cumplí 16 años, Ryoma nii-chan esta en tercer semestre,…es tan divertido estar con el en la escuela, no es que sea un bufón y provoque estallidos de risa,…es simplemente que aleja a los chicos de mi alrededor…

…me encanta cuando hace eso…sus celos me cautivan…

Creo que es lo mismo cuando lo veo llegar con esa sempai gritona, Osakada Tomoka¿Cómo nii-chan puede estar saliendo con ella?,…no, ella no me cae mal, es agradable y amigable conmigo, pero simplemente no es el tipo de mi hermano, me niego a creer que mi hermano tiene gustos tan excéntricos…"

-Sakuno…-Ryoma entro a la habitación de su hermana y la encontró recostada sobre el colchón y cubierta por las sabanas, pero su hermana no respondió- u.ú Sakuno, se que estas despierta, acabas de marcarme al celular

-etto….gomen n.nU

**--Flash Back--**

Ryoma se encontraba fuera de su casa recargado sobre la puerta, teniendo enfrente de el a Osakada, la cual jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello mientras lamía una paleta de cereza de forma coqueta, cosa que no movía ni un poco las hormonas del peliverde.

Llevaban un buen rato hablando, mejor dicho, Tomoka hablaba y hablaba, Ryoma solo asintió y comentaba solo con una palabra. La chica no podía pero permanecer tanto tiempo ahí,…ya era hora de despedirse,…por lo que se acercaba al rostro de Echizen, iba a besarlo, e iba a ser correspondida, Ryoma poso una mano sobre la cadera de ella y empezaba a cerrar los ojos,…la atmósfera romántica se interrumpió con el timbre del celular del chico

-bueno?-dijo en cuanto contesto la llamada

_-nii-chan, mama ya quiere que estés en casa, es muy tarde para que estés afuera_

-…-Ryoma volteo un poco para observar de reojo que una de las cortinas de la casa estaban levantadas y sostenidas por una mano femenina, le salio una sonrisa burlona- ¿estas segura que eso fue lo que dijo?

-¡claro que estoy segura, no estoy sorda aun!

-estoy enfrente de la casa

-¿enserio?-se oyó con falsa sorpresa- entonces entra a la casa

-wizz, ya entro-corto la llamada- disculpa Osakada

-no importa Ryoma-sonrio contenta- yo fui la que vino a sacarte, mejor entra antes de que tu madre se moleste-dio un beso fugaz sobre la mejilla de el- será en otra ocasión-y así se fue caminando contenta

-¿con que mama, eh?-dijo al entrar y encontrar en la sala un vaso de agua con hielos sin estar completamente derretidos

**--Fin Flash Back--**

-¿espiabas?

-go-gomen…T-T pero no quería verte…iack!-dijo tapándose aun mas con las sabanas

-Sakuno…-Ryoma se recostó sobre la cama y atrojo el cuerpo su hermana por la espalda para poder abrazarla y recargar su barbilla sobre el hombro de Sakuno, ella simplemente se sonrojo- resultaste ser una hermana celosa

-o//o no es cierto…no es…eso…

-¿quieres que no salga con Osakada?

-no harías eso aunque te lo pidiera

-¿estas segura?

"…¡Claro que no quiero que salgas con ella!,… ¡soy tu hermana, estoy en todo mi derecho¡es mas!, te declaro, ordeno, exijo, demando que no te acerques a ella y menos que la toques,… ¡eres mió!, solo yo puedo hablarte, abrazarte…incluso besarte… ¡solo mío!,…un momento, esto se oye demasiado enfermo¿Qué clase de celosa soy?...no puedo hacer eso, Ryoma tiene derecho a ser feliz con quien el quiera, aun si esa persona es Osakada-chan

-no lo haré,…no te voy a pedir…por mi esta bien, si eso te hace sentir cómodo

-si tu no estas a gusto, no podré estarlo yo-abrazo mas el cuerpo de su hermana

-des-descui-da…

Se siente tan bien estar en sus abrazos, que sus brazos rodeen mi cuerpo y me acerquen al de el, pudiendo sentir así el calido pecho de el, y poder escuchar su respiración,…si pudiera, siempre estaría así con Ryoma, en sus brazos, por la eternidad, sinceramente no me molestaría por nada del mundo,…las ocasiones que me quedo dormida en sus brazos, mis sueños han sido los mas placenteros,…"

-nii-chan…

-hm?

-abrázame mas fuerte-dijo con un gran sonroje en sus mejillas

-jm…-rió un poco y la estrecho a un mas- mada mada dane, Sakuno

-cállate…

"…Así es como nos llevamos, creo que ni parecemos hermanos; mis amigas siempre se quejan de lo mal que se llevan con sus hermanos mayores o menores, las peleas campales que ocurren en sus casas y los insultos diarios¿Cómo es que nunca e tenido nada de eso con Ryoma?...ellas dicen que somos extraños, pero para mi ellas son las extrañas¿Por qué no podían tener una relación mas amistosa con sus hermanos?, así como Ryoma y yo la llevamos,…"

-Sakuno,…tu celular esta llamando

-eh?-salio de sus pensamientos y contesto el celular- moshi moshi?

_-ne, Sakuno-chan!-la voz de un chico fue la que respondió_

-ah, Kintarou, konbawa

_-hagamos algo mañana en la tarde¿si, linda?_

-¿Cómo que o.o?

_-talvez si te llevo a comer y después al cine…y terminar con una linda caminata mientras te digo lo mucho que te necesito por el día, tarde, noche…y no se que pueda pasar después…_

-¬.¬ Kintarou, no pasara nada de eso…del después

_-u.u lo intente¿no?,…bueno¿eso significa que si por la tarde?_

-claro, pasa por mi a las 4:00pm

_-¡de acuerdo, salúdame a tu celoso hermano!_

-etto…hai

_-hasta mañana, soñare contigo…un beso_

-beso…-cerro el celular y lo puso de nuevo sobre su buró, sintiendo el silencio de Ryoma- ¿nii-chan?

-¿Por qué debes salir con el?

-u.u nii-chan ya lo habíamos hablado,…y quedamos que no le harías nada a Kintarou si aceptaba ser su novia

-u.ú no me da confianza

- nii-chan,…

-ya, ya… ¿a que hora vuelven mis papas?

-dijeron que no los esperáramos,…que pidiéramos algo de cenar¿tienes hambre?

-iie…solo quiero dormir

-ah…-susurro algo triste

-lo haré aquí…-apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana

-hai!-afirmo feliz

"…Raramente nii-chan casi no dormía en su cuarto, por lo general era conmigo en mi habitación, papa dijo que parecía un niño miedoso corriendo a las sabanas de su pequeña hermana, la respuesta de el era siempre la misma, "mada mada dane".

Ryoma en verdad apreciaba a papa, pero no lo sentía como tal, dijo que era algo en recuerdo del señor Naijirou, de verdad nii-chan era dulce, aunque lo aparenta muy bien, aun sin conocerlo, amaba a su padre…

…no me vayas a soltar por nada Ryoma…"

Al otro día durante el colegio, Sakuno iba caminando por los pasillos junto con una chica rubia de su mismo grado, Ann Tachibana, amiga de la infancia e incondicional, si había alguien que conociera a la hermana de Echizen, era ella la indicada

-ah, Saku-chan me hubieras avisado anoche que saldrías con Kintarou,…u.u ¿ahora con quien voy de compras?

-si le pides a Momo-sempai o Kamio-sempai uno de ellos te acompañara

-eso ya lo se…T-T pero no es lo mismo ir con ellos que con una chica

-gomen, pero no podía decirle que no a Kintarou, últimamente no hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos…

-si yo te entiendo, T-T pero avisarme en la nochecita no seria desconsiderado…

-me quede dormida al instante,…estuve hablando con mi nii-chan y pues…

-¿se quedo a dormir en tu cuarto?-Sakuno solo asintió- Sakuno¿Qué tanto quieres a Kintarou?

-mucho¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿pero de que forma lo quieres, baka?

-pues… la normal… ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

-Sakuno…

-¡chicas!-Osakada llegaba por detrás de las estudiantes de intermedio- ¡olviden todo lo que tengan que hacer, esta noche hay una fiesta en mi casa!

-demo, Osakada-chan, yo no podré asistir

-Sakuno¡Debes de ir!, puedes llevar a tu novio si ese es el problema,…Ann tu también puedes ir¡todos están invitados!

-n.n yo si creo poder ir-contesto Ann

-Sakuno, piénsalo, mientras yo iré a buscar a tu kawaii hermano para avisarle¡kami, te envidio Sakuno!, estas todo el día con el y yo con unas horas de no verlo me estoy muriendo-dijo en un chillido

-si eso pasa…-dijo tratando de no sonar indiferente-tiene ese efecto nii-chan

-¡la verdad, si!,…nos vemos al rato-aleteaba su mano mientras se iba corriendo

-nii-chan debe estar loco u.ú

-¿no que te agradaba Osakada-san?

-claro que si,… ¿pero te imaginas a Ryoma de novio con ella?

-jaja…que risa, que disparejo,…pero¿entonces vamos a la fiesta?

-no quiero ver a Ryoma cerca de Osakada-san, solo pensarlo me dan unas ganas de vomitar-hizo una mueca de total desaprobación

-creo que no habrá chica alguna que pase por tus estrictos requisitos para ser la novia de Echizen-kun, jajaja-rió aun mas fuerte

-no te burles, no es mi culpa que mi nii-chan merezca lo mejor y no lo haya

-¿y como seria la mejor chica para el, según tu?

-etto…no se, te lo diré cuando lo sepa

-ne, linda-llego un pelirrojo tomando a Sakuno por la cintura y depositando un sutil beso sobre los labios de ella- ¿me has extrañado?

-claro…-dijo en una sonrisa-¿no tienes clase?

-iie, por eso aprovecho a verte, hey,… Osakada me dijo que habrá fiesta en su casa¿vamos?

-pero Kintarou-kun, ya teníamos planes nosotros

-Sakuno-chan-llamo Ann- ¬.¬ ¿me vas a dejar sola en una fiesta donde asistirán Momo-kun y Kamio-kun?

-etto…

-oye Tachibana, ya decídete por alguno de los dos, hace rato andaban compitiendo para ver quien corría mas rápido, y todo empezó por que los dos dijeron que cada uno te veía mas bonita

-u.ú esos bakas…Sakuno-chan…mira que no siempre pido favores tan de repente

-u.u de acuerdo, de acuerdo…vamos a la fiesta Kintarou

-¡prometo llevarte a comer mañana!-dijo para animarla

-si como sea…etto…debo ir a buscar a nii-chan,…nos vemos mas al rato-se soltó de su novio y empezó a caminar

-me agrada que Sakuno no tenga problemas con su hermano-se empezó a rascar la cabeza- n.nU seria bueno que no dependiera tanto de el a diario-termino de decir el pelirrojo

-eso jamás pasara, esos dos morirán el mismo día y hora-agrego Ann con mucha confianza

-u.u si tienes razón

-¡Ryoma nii-chan!...¡Ryoma-nii-chan!-gritaba Sakuno por las jardineras- ¿TT donde se metió?-empezó a sonar su celular y contesto- moshi moshi?

-Sakuno…

-nii-chan O.ó?

-estoy en el salón desocupado de los jardines

-o//o ¿si me escuchabas?

-¬.¬ tus gritos son inconfundibles

-u.ú nii-chan…

-ven y no digas donde estoy- corto la llamada

-¿y ahora que le dio?

Camino un poco más hasta el lugar donde su hermano había indicado, abrió la puerta y pudo ver…en realidad no pudo ver nada, el lugar estaba oscuro, las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, ya hasta empezaba a preocuparse por Ryoma

-Sakuno…-un susurro se escucho por detrás de ella mientras sintió una mano sobre su hombro

-kya!!-grito alertada y alejándose de lo que la hubiera tocado

-no grites, me dejas sordo-se quejo el chico

-¿nii-chan?

-¬.¬ quien mas

-u.u go-gomen…pero esta muy oscuro¿Qué haces aquí escondido?

-jum…-encogió los hombros-no tengo ganas de entrar a clases

-u.ú Ryoma¿tu?, tan raro en ti…-dijo con sarcasmo

-¿para que me buscabas?-dijo sentándose sobre el suelo y recargándose sobre la pared

-etto…Osakada-chan me invito a la fiesta que ahara hoy en su casa

-ah¿y luego?

-voy a ir con Kintarou…

-u.ú tan bien que iba esta platica

-nii-chan…-se sentó al lado de su hermano subiendo las piernas abrazándolas con los brazos- ¿tu vas a ir?

-no lo se

-¿dejaras plantada a Osakada-chan?-rió con ganas

-no es eso,…

-o.o

-no quiero verte con Kintarou

-u.u y volvemos a los mismo…nii…-se detuvo cuando sintió que era atraída por Ryoma- o//o

-empiezo a sentirme confundido

-¿de que hablas?

-olvídalo…lo mejor será que volvieras a clases

-hm…me quedare contigo n.n

-¿estas segura?

-bah, una falta mas, una falta menos

-hm…tengo sueño

-…-extendió sus piernas por completo- puedes recostarte

-wizz…-se movió un poco para dejar su cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermana

-descansa…-acariciaba los cabellos negros de Ryoma con delicadeza

"…cada vez que estoy así con nii-chan, un cosquilleo atraviesa mi estomago, haciendo un escalofrío en mi espalda, solo me pasan este tipo de sensaciones con el, nada mas, es extraño¿será eso el grado de hermandad que tenemos?...

…kami, luce tan lindo cuando duerme, provoca abrazarlo, pero no puedo moverme, debe estar muy cansado,… ¿esta sonriendo?, si lo esta haciendo¿Qué sueñas, Ryoma nii-chan?..."

-…Sakuno…-susurro al instante

-O/ó ¿sueñas conmigo?

"… ¡kawaii!, hasta en sus sueños aparezco, no quiero que despiertes, prefiero tenerte en mis piernas y estar solos aquí en esta habitación, a salir y encontrarnos a todo mundo¿Por qué no podemos ser solo tu y yo?,…que bueno que somos hermano…"

-¿her…hermanos?-una mueca de tristeza se apodero de su rostro- ¿solo eso, verdad?...o.ó creo que a mi también me hace falta dormir un rato

Y así con ese ultimo pensamiento, recargo su cabeza sobre la pared y sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse, el sueño la había poseído.

-O.- dormí demasiado…-abrió con pesadez sus ojos gatunos y soltó un bostezo, elevo su vista y encontró a Sakuno dormida, una suave sonrisa salio de el- Sakuno…Sakuno…-la llamaba pero era inútil

"… ¿Por qué siempre eres así conmigo, hermana?,…creo que debo formalizar con Osakada antes de que me vuelvas loco…"

Se sentó para poder disfrutar aun más el rostro de Sakuno, tomo uno de los mechones de cabello de ella y empezó a jugar con el, hasta que sus pupilas doradas toparon con los labios de Sakuno, que soltaban suspiros en cada respiración,…unos labios que no eran vírgenes¿Cuántas veces Kintarou había besado a su hermana?...una mueca de total desagrado se formo, y el corajes estuvo apunto de cegarlo,…simplemente el hecho de pensar que alguien tocara los labios de Sakuno era imperdonable, y por un momento paso la idea de que el solamente podía tener esos labios, ningún otro chico tenia derecho

"…me estoy volviendo un loco y enfermo…"

Con su mano izquierda tomo con cuidado el rostro de Sakuno,…mientras tenia una pelea interna en su cerebro, "hacerlo, o no hacerlo",…sabia que lo que planeaba hacer estaba mal ante todo el mundo y que era anormal, pero realmente no podía apartarse esa ansiedad de poseer por un momento, los labios de su Hermana.

El no tenia la culpa que ella fuera tan linda y perfecta, que esa apariencia de niña pequeña resultara ser su atractivo mas fuerte,…que ella lo volviera loco; claro, gano el deseo de besarla, acerco su rostro al de Sakuno, fue fugaz, el momento en que ambos labios de rozaron, el estomago de Ryoma se sentía extraño, estaba revuelto por el nerviosismo que se le hizo presente al probar aquellos labios, su mente se le puso en blanco¿Cómo es que podía hacer eso¿Cómo es que aun sentía ganas de seguir besándola?,…pero se alerto, Sakuno empezaba a moverse en señal que despertaría, retrocedió con sus mejillas rosadas y obligadamente a soltarla

-…nii-chan?-dijo adormilada al ver el rostro de Ryoma- ¿llevas mucho rato despierto?

-unos minutos

-o.o ¿Qué te sucede¡estas rojo!

-no es nada…-evito la mirada preocupada de ella

-¡tienes fiebre!-iba a tocar su frente

-te digo que no es nada-se levanto de forma rápida-solo me dio algo de calor

-¡no te creo!-se levanto- Ryoma, deja checo tu temperatura

-u.ú Sakuno, me siento perfectamente bien

-…me mientes…-bajo la cabeza triste

-¡como piensas que te voy a mentir!-volteo tan rápido que asusto a la chica

-O.O

Retrocedió unos pasos y tropezó con una pequeña caja, iba a caer y se iba a dar la caída de su vida al pegarse con el duro piso, rápidamente y sin pensarlo Ryoma extendió su brazo para tomar el de ella y evitarle el golpe, pero fue al revés, al tomarla, la fuerza de Sakuno lo jalo y ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, ahora Sakuno si terminaría mas lastimada, el golpe con el piso, y el peso de su hermano devorador de hamburguesas sobre ella.

-ittai…-se quejo la chica con los ojos cerrados haciendo presión

-ahu…-también se quejo el, abrió sus ojos y vio donde se encontraba su cabeza recargada, sobre el busto de ella, se sonrojo de una manera violenta y rápido la levanto-¿estas bien?

-al menos estoy conciente…-dijo medio burlona

Verla de esa forma recostada lo hizo pensar muchas cosas, y verse encima lo hizo aun mas pensar¿Cómo su hermana lo alborotaba tanto?, de verdad, quería tenerla,… ¿tenerla?, ella tiene novio¡no podía ser cierto su ultimo pensamiento que cruzo su mente!

-Sakuno…

-dime

-…-tomo las muñecas de ella y las presiono contra el suelo

-o//o nii-chan?

-me vas a decir la verdad

-¿Qué verdad?

-¿hasta donde has llegado con Kintarou?

-¿Qué, que?-empezó a hacer fuerza para soltarse- ¿Qué clase de pregunta tan poco reservada es esa?

-¡Sakuno, contesta!

-¡no contestare nada¡no tengo porque decirte que hago a solas con Kintarou!

-¡entonces si lo han hecho!

-¡suéltame!-se quejo aun mas en cuento sintió mas fuerza de las manos de el- ¡el dia de hoy estas muy extraño!

-¡no te soltare hasta que me respondas!-se recargo aun contra ella, cosa que provocaba hacerla sentir extrañamente incomoda

-Ry-Ryoma… no hagas eso-se quejo sonrojada y volteando su cabeza

-¡dime la verdad!

-¡no e hecho nada con Kintarou!-grito desesperada- ¿Por qué el interés?

-…-soltó las muñecas de ella y se sentó aun lado guardando completo silencio-

-ittai…-se sentó y empezó a masajear sus brazos, dirigiendo una fría mirada a su agresor- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa¿Cómo puedes preguntar cosas así?

-…lo siento…-fue lo único que musito

- es obvio que no haré nada con el, no creo estar preparada¿pero como se te ocurrió es?

-supongo que me puse…-volteo su rostro- olvídalo

-no, termina de decirlo¿fueron celos?

-voy a clases-se levanto rápido y acomodando su uniforme

-¡Ryoma!

-nos vemos en la salida-camino despreocupado y abrió la puerta-no te demores tanto, regresaremos juntos-salio del lugar dejando ahí a su hermana

-¿Qué le pasa?-se llevo una mano a su frente, para después pasarla por sus labios- ¿Por qué me siento extraña?

Las ultimas dos clases a las que alcanzaron a asistir las pasaron de manera normal, el estado de animo de ambos había vuelto, las risas sueltas y pequeñas de Sakuno volvieron a mostrar alegría, y las frías miradas y risas irónicas de Ryoma volvieron a su rostro, marcando que ambos aun siendo hermanos, era completamente distintos, talvez se debiera a la diferencia de padre,…aunque era algo improbable, Naijirou Echizen era conocido por su sentido del humor y sus nada reservados e indiscretos comentarios que a veces caían en lo pervertido, así que por simple deducción, Ryoma, era Ryoma .

Durante la fiesta en casa de Osakada, todos se estaban divirtiendo, la música era contagiosa y todos estaban bailando, risas, humo de cigarro y ambiente alcohólico, un ambiente preparatoriano al fin de cuentas.

Sakuno se encontraba bailando animada junto con Kintarou, el cual no era un mal bailarín, Ann había escogido esa noche salir con Momoshiro Takeshi, sempai de ambas chicas, mientras Ryoma no se separaba para nada de Tomoka, la cual estaba mas que fascinada por lo bien que había resultado su fiesta

-buena fiesta, Osakada-sempai-se acerco Kintarou junto con Sakuno

-¡verdad que si, todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca!-grito emocionada- ¿Sakuno, te estas divirtiendo?

-hai, n.n todo esta muy bien, te esforzaste mucho¿o.o y nii-chan?, creí que estaba contigo

-fue a hablar un rato con Fuji-sempai

-ah

-¡te dejamos, Osakada-sempai!-jalo Kintarou a su pareja para volver empezar a bailar

-¿entonces, solo paso eso?-dijo el castaño con los ojos cerrados

-¿a que te refieres con solo eso?-exclamo muy a la defensiva Ryoma-¿se te hace normal que tenga esa clase de acciones con Sakuno?

-n.n es que eres muy ingenuo, Ryoma-kun

-u.ú ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-cuando estas con Sakuno-chan¿Qué sientes?

-...no se explicarlo…

-vemos-rió cómplice- parece que algo revolotea por tu estomago, empiezas a ponerte nervioso, no sabes que es mejor, si matar a Kintarou o estrangularlo, y la mayor parte del tiempo, estas pensando en ella

-podría decirse, que si

-Ryoma-kun, estas enamorado de Sakuno

-¿Qué yo que?-exclamo muy sorprendido- ¡es mi hermana!

-n.n no escogemos a quien amar, te lo diré yo

-u.ú el no es tu pariente, suena un poco mas normal de lo que tu me estas diciendo

-Ryoma-kun¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

-porque es ilógico

-¿Quién te dijo que el amor es lógico?, si no es amor,… ¿entonces porque la besaste?

-…-enrojeció al solo recordar que había probado sus labios

-n.n ¿y porque te estas sonrojando?

-…-guardo minutos de silencio, era verdad y nunca se dio cuenta, estaba enamorado de Sakuno desde hace mucho tiempo, y mas bien, nunca quiso aceptarlo-… ¿Qué es lo que seré, un pervertido o un enfermo?

-n.n ¿Qué te parecer enfermo?

-u.ú gracias, al menos no tendré dudas de mi estado mental

-solo bromeo, debe ser difícil tu situación, y al menos ya sabes porque tu urgencia por fijarte aun mas en Osakada

-…ella no me desagrada del todo

-pero no le correspondes como se merece¿le dirás a Sakuno-chan?

-¡Estas loco!, ella tiene a Kintarou y siempre seré su hermano, le digo y la alejo de mi

-n.n no puedes asegurarlo

-no correré riesgos-se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba- ¿iras este fin de semana con el?

-n.n como siempre lo hago

-salúdalo de mi parte, hace mucho que no lo veo

Se retiro del lugar apartado donde se encontraba conversando con su sempai donde apenas y se escuchaba la música.

Se recargo sobre una pared a pensar un poco, o más bien a auto regañarse por estar enamorado de su hermana menor, mientras la observaba feliz y encantada al bailar con Kintarou,…ese tipo tenía mucha suerte

"…de verdad que estoy mal, me tienes loco Sakuno¿Qué pensarías si te lo dijera?, mi mama,…kami!, mi madre entrara en estado de crisis si lo supiera¡esto no es normal¿Por qué demonios me pasan a mi estas cosas?...debo hacer algo, para que esto se me vaya pasando, y no importa lo que tenga que hacer,… no ocuparas un lugar en mi corazon que no es en el que deberías estar, mi hermana, eso eres…la hermana que siempre debo proteger…"

-¡Ryoma!-Tomoka se aventó sobre la espalda del oji dorado mientras lo abrazaba- ¡prometiste bailar conmigo!

-wizz…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-se asoma sobre sus hombros y observa a la joven pareja bailar animadamente- cuidas a la pequeña,… ¡que lindo onii-chan eres!

-si claro,-dijo con mucha ironía

-ya quisiera un hermano así como tu

-créeme, no lo querrías

-un poco de celos no mata-toma su mano-¡mejor vamos a bailar!

Kintarou ofreció cocinar para Sakuno, por eso ambos salieron de la fiesta temprano y se dirigieron a la casa del chico.

Sakuno esperaba pacientemente en el comedor mientras esperaba que su novio terminara, o pidiera ayuda por si algo se le quemaba en la cocina

-¡ves, no queme nada!-salio el pelirrojo con dos platos de carne con un poco de ensalada

-o.o me sorprende que sepas cocinar

-¬.¬ que poca fe me tienes¡anda prueba esto para que veas lo buen cocinero que soy!

-hum…-corto un poco de la carne que tenia en el plato y la introdujo en su boca, saboreando- o.o ¡Esta deliciosa, Kintarou!

-jaja, uwú eso ya lo se, mujer de poca fe

-jiji

Terminaron de cenar, Sakuno ayudo a lavar los platos. Se dirigieron a la sala para ver un rato alguna buena película que deberían estar pasando a las…12:00am, mas no encontraron nada mas que puros infomerciales de compras de cremas reductivas de peso o algún libro que no servia mas que para estorbar.

Cualquiera, sabe que a Kintarou el silencio no le gusta, y el ambiente de esa noche le gustaba menos, le gustaba tanto su novia, y tenerla sentada junto a el le resultaba demasiada tentación, tomo la mejilla de ella y acerco su rostro al de el para poder besarla a su antojo.

Mas el beso se intensifico, Sakuno respondía el beso al mismo compás que su novio, y el la empezaba a desear, empujo con suavidad el cuerpo de ella para que quedara recostada sobre el sofá. Paso una mano sobre las delgadas piernas de su acompañante, mientras la otra con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de el por debajo de la playera que llevaba.

-Kintarou…matte-decía entre jadeos-…no lo apresuremos…no me siento…

-Sakuno, perdóname, pero enserio, no puedo esperar…-dijo mientras deslizaba una mano bajo la blusa negra y masajeaba con cuidado su busto, para poder volver a besarla

Ya no tenia mas remedio, el placer de las manos de Kintarou sobre ella la hicieron perder la razón por completo; kintarou dejo los labios de su novia y empezaba a besar la curvatura del cuello y daba pequeñas mordidas, la espalda de Sakuno se levantaba por las caricias,…mientras soltaba gemidos…

-…Ryoma…-soltó el nombre en medio de su excitación

-¿Qué?-se detuvo de golpe Kintarou al escuchar el nombre del peliverde

-…-se dio cuenta de lo grave que había dicho¿Cómo es posible que soltara ese nombre en medio de algo tan importante?-yo… ¡yo debo volver a casa, si no Ryoma se molestara por llegar tarde!-dijo en completo sonroje

-Sakuno,…me llamaste Ryoma

-¡no, no, no eso¡simplemente lo recordé!, sabes que se molestara-dijo tratando de levantarse

-…de acuerdo-se levanto y tomo asiento-te acompañare a tu casa

-no hace falta, yo iré sola, no me pasara nada,…deja que se me pase un poco mi estado antes de volver a casa

Se despidió con un corto beso.

Se dirigía a su casa pensando en el terrible error que había cometido.

No, no había confundido nombres, ni mucho menos pensaba en que su hermano se molestaría por su tardanza. Se lo imagino, a el acariciando su cuerpo y besando su cuello, Kintarou desapareció de su visión, y la figura de Ryoma era la que veía, no estaba pensando en el, su inconciente la engaño,…y eso no estaba bien,…no podía fantasear con Ryoma de esa manera.

Llego a su casa y se adentro lo mas rápido posible a su cuarto, se revisaba en el espejo, ese sonroje no desaparecía, era mejor descansar, se adentro a su baño y Salio con una bata pequeña para dormir, mientras desmaquillaba su rostro con una crema

-Sakuno-se oyó por fuera la voz de su hermano

-pa…pasa!-se apresuro a decir

-…-abrió la puerta y encontró a su hermana sentada frente a su tocador- solo veia que estuvieras en casa

-hai…llege hace unos minutos¿te fue bien en la fiesta?

-supongo… ¿estas bien?, te ves nerviosa

-si estoy bien…-sonrio para tranquilizar a su hermano

-voy a dormir…

-etto… ¿no dormirás aquí?

-…-se sonrojo y volteo la cara- no, descansa-y así cierra la puerta tras el

-¿Qué no esta pasando?-se sintió triste mientras se encaminaba a su cama y apagaba la luz de techo-…me siento, sola esta noche

----------------

-¿y a ustedes que les pasa?-dijo la madre de ambos chicos mientras servio el desayuno

-nada-respondieron a coro ambos

-estos días se la pasaron callados entre si, Ryoma ni durmió en tu habitación, y no salieron juntos¿se pelearon?

-para nada-dijo Ryoma mientras masticaba un pan tostado

-o.o que raros están

-descuida mama, solo estamos agotados-respondió Sakuno sonriendo un poco

-eso espero, jamás los había visto tan distantes

-vamonos-dijo Ryoma levantándose de su asiento-se nos hará tarde, Sakuno

-hai!, nos vemos en la tarde mama!

-mama tiene razón-dijo Sakuno mientras caminaba tranquila al lado de su hermano-¿te hice enojar o algo así?

-no

-nii-chan,…no quiero estar así contigo siempre, hemos sido muy unidos como que para de la noche a la mañana me estés evitando

-…tu también me has evitado¿crees que no me doy cuenta?

-…-se sonrojo un poco-es que,…pasó algo y podía verte a la cara

-¿Qué te paso?

-algo… ¡pero estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte!

-…volvamos esta tarde a casa¿de acuerdo?

-hai!... ¡me adelantare un poco, debo hablar con Ann-chan!-dijo corriendo

-n.n que lindo hermano eres, Ryoma-kun-salio Fuji por detrás de un árbol

-u.ú cállate-apresuro sus pasos

-sabes,…hay una chica que anda detrás de ti¿te suena el nombre de Kurumi?

-para nada

-bien, pues ella termino con su novio por ti

-que tonta

-y al parecer,…su novio te tiene unas ganas de golpear

-…

-me mando un mensaje-abrió sus ojos de forma amenazante-dijo que te espera por detrás de los almacenes del puente

-u.ú yo no me meteré en esas cosas

-…y si no vas, irán tras Sakuno

-¿Qué?

-n.n así eso…

-¡Bastardo!-dio un puñetazo contra su palma

-estaré ahí por si pasa algo…

-…te prohíbo meterte en la pelea, esto será mi asunto,…no perdonare que se metan con Sakuno

-n.n iré de porrista entonces

-u.ú suenas aun mas…ah, olvídalo

-n.n hai

---------------

-¿has visto a Ryoma?-pregunto Sakuno a una chica de la clase de su hermano

-hm…salio del salón junto con Fuji-sempai

-ya veo…u.ú

-¿estas preocupada, cierto?

-¿de que hablas?

-de la pelea, de que mas

-¿pelea?-repitió confusa

-¿no te comento?-Sakuno negó con la cabeza-lo retaron a una pelea un chico del otro grupo, será atrás de los almacenes, al menos eso fue lo que oí

-¡nii-chan!-corrió Sakuno asustada camino a los almacenes

-------

-con que si te apareciste, Echizen-dijo un chico de cabellos negros, alto y fornido, acompañado con otros dos tipos

-¿no se te hace estupido retarme porque tu novia te dejo?

-¡cállate¡tu tienes la culpa de que Kurumi me haya dejado!-dijo con furia

-u.ú no es mi culpa que no puedas satisfacerla

-¡eres un imbecil!

Uno de los acompañantes se lanzo ante Ryoma para darle una patada, la cual el peliverde evadió y pego el por la espalda, de inmediato otro se aventó para dar un puñetazo contra el estomago, mas fue mas rápido y logro darle en seco una patada contra la cara, y el ultimo iba mas decidido, pero Ryoma dio un rodillazo contra el estomago. El trío de chicos se levantaron exageradamente enojados al estar siendo aplastados por un solo hombre, delgado y pequeño a comparación de otros, Fuji estaba recargado sobre una pared observando un pequeño libro y no prestando atención a la pelea.

-"…estos idiotas, llegaron en un perfecto momento…"-la razón de su fuerza era el coraje que venia guardando por lo que le estaba sucediendo, corrió a velocidad a seguir golpeando a sus agresores

-nii-chan!!-la voz de su hermana retumbo por todo el lugar

Se encontraba parada arriba del puente, perdió la concentración al observarla preocupada; "ahora!" grito el líder del trío y se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo de Echizen al verlo con la guardia baja. Dos puñetazos sobre el rostro, 3 fuertes patadas en el estomago, seguidos de incontables golpes sobre el rostro, y el final, un rodillazo que hizo caer el cuerpo de Ryoma al suelo.

-no que tan valiente, Ryoma Echizen-el dejado iba a patear a Ryoma

-n.n es suficiente, Arima-llego Fuji a detener al atacante

-¡no te metas, Fuji¡este tipo se sintió muy confiado a derrotarnos¡Es un arrogante¡no te entrometas en esto o te…-Fuji dio un rodillazo al estomago de Arima que le provoco que el aire se le saliera

-creo que no me escuchaste-abrió sus ojos y sonrio de forma amenazante

-eres un maldito…-susurro adolorido

Los tres chicos se fueron triunfantes, dejando a Fuji a cargo del maltratado.

-n.n vaya que te dieron duro, pero tu también les distes con ganas-se acerco a Ryoma- al parecer a los otros dos también los dejaron sus novias y querían descargar el coraje con alguien, n.n fuiste el mas cercano-Ryoma no contestaba y tenia los ojos cerrados-Ryoma-kun¿me estas escuchando?-se agacho en cuclillas- di algo…

-mada…mada…dane-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-n.n no estas tan grave-Ryoma se incorporaba un poco

-¡idiota!-Sakuno se acerco corriendo y abofeteo al ya de por si golpeado Ryoma, dejandolo pasmado por el golpe-¿Qué tienes que andar peleando contra tres chicos¡no tienes cerebro!

-Sakuno O.O…

Se fueron a un parque para que Ryoma pudiera descansar un poco y no llegar a casa con los notables golpes, mínimo limpiar un poco la sangre de su rostro y el polvo.

-¡prometiste volver a casa con tu hermana¡me pediste esperarte afuera y ahí estuve mucho tiempo esperándote¡y me dejas para que te den la golpiza de tu vida!-puso un pañuelo con alcohol sobre el rostro de su hermano

-ahu¡eso duele!

-n.n vamos Sakuno-chan, no debes porque regañarlo de esa forma, un hombre tiene que defenderse

-¡Fuji-sempai¡tu también eres responsable!-amenazo con un dedo- ¡en primera, debiste detenerlo¡Y en segunda, debiste ayudarlo¡eran 3 contra 1!

-n.n el me ordeno no meterme

-¬.¬ y siempre haces caso¡eres un caso perdido Fuji-sempai, siempre…

-vamos no debes ponerte así…-se levanto y tomo el rostro de la chica-mejor para que tu corajes se te pase¿no te gustaría acompañarme a mi dormitorio?

-O/O ¿Qué?

-vamos,…veras que podrá ser divertido-abrazo a la chica

-¡Fuji-sempai!-Ryoma escondía su rostro y amenazaba con el puño

-n.n dime

-¡tu ya no te busques mas peleas!-se solto Sakuno y siguió regañando- ¿en que pensabas, baka?

-¬.¬ no tengo que darte explicaciones de eso

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-dio pequeños golpes sobre la cabeza de su hermano mientras el se quejaba

-n.n bien creo que los que necesitan la habitación serán ustedes dos

-o/o-ambos voltearon medio rojos

-como sea, espero se diviertan-dijo mientras se marchaba

Ambos empezaron a marcharse camino a casa, el cielo ya estaba tomando un color naranja, cosa que indicaba que en unas horas, la noche caería, y no habían avisado a casa que llegarían tarde.

-¿Qué…que nos esta pasando?-pregunto Sakuno de repente- estamos peleando y nos evitamos, no hemos hablado últimamente

-vamos, es normal, somos hermano y hermana¿creerías que siempre andaríamos de la mano?, ya no estamos ni en la primaria ni en la secundaria,…es normal a nuestra edad.

-¿y así parecemos hermano?-bajo la mirada- no me agrada estar así contigo nii-chan-abrazo a su hermano por la espalda-no me gusta,…no estar contigo

-…volvamos a casa-dijo un tanto frío y soltándose de Sakuno, para después tomarla de la mano

-¡hai!-exclamo contenta- no me importa si no parecemos hermanos comunes¡que importa eso!, no me separes de tu lado-se recargo sobre el brazo de Ryoma- yo asi,… te quiero

-"…Kami!, tu lo sabes pero ella no, ella es la única que logra hacerme perder la razón. Sakuno, tu sentimiento y el mió, no son los mismos,…hermandad, no es lo que siento para ti, enamorada, eso si eres para mi. Trato de separarme de ti, pero solo consigo hacerte daño, porque el mío no importa, primero eres tú antes que yo,… por eso, debo seguir a tu lado. Dios, si aun sigues ahí, escúchame aunque se pecador, no permitas que Sakuno sufra por mis impuros sentimientos, aléjala de mi, o aléjame de ella,…"

Sakuno traía puesta su pijama y espero paciente a que su hermano cruzara la puerta de su habitación, mas este jamás llego¿Por qué el siempre debía ir? Tomo las pantuflas y salio de su cuarto en dirección al de Ryoma. Iba a tocar cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de el tras la puerta indicando que hablaba por teléfono.

-Fuji-sempai, u.ú no me interese la forma en que lo hacen…-se encontraba recargado sobre la cama

_-es para que aprendas, o'chibi n.n_

-o/ó ¡son posiciones muy raras las que me estas diciendo, no haré nada así!

_-¿ni con Sakuno?_

-¡cállate!,…la otra tarde,…la hice sentir mal

_-¿a que te refieres?_

-trato de alejarme de Sakuno,…pero solo la lastimo,…no puedo seguir comportándome de esta manera, solo por estar enamorado de ella

_-¿Qué planeas hacer?_

-marcharme de aquí

-¡Ryoma!-Sakuno entro a la habitación los ojos rojos y apunto de empezar a llorar

-…Sakuno…-susurro el mayor viéndola

-creo que mejor colgamos-dijo serio y corto la llamada

-estabas…

-si…-cerro la puerta- lo que escuche…todo… ¿es cierto?

-¿Por qué espiabas?-volteo el rostro enojado

-no iba a hacerlo…-se acerco a la cama-tonto¡me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio!

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-susurro…-mejor, olvida todo lo que oíste

-¡no puedes marcharte¡no puedes dejarme sola!

-¿Qué no entiendes?-volteo a verla- ¡no es normal estar enamorado de tu hermana!,…¡no puedo estar asi por ti porque…

-¡te amo!-alzo su voz y Ryoma quedo callado- no sabia,…que sentía,…e estado confundida…la noche pasada, Kintarou y yo estábamos solos, apunto de hacerlo,…pero no pude,…lo llame por tu nombre, no veía a Kintarou besarme,…¡te veía a ti!...¡me enferma verte con Osakada-chan!,…¡porque te amo!

-¡no digas disparates!-grito-no debes decirme esas cosas,…no debes preocuparte por mi¿no ves?, realmente necesito irme

-baka…-Sakuno se lanzo sobre el haciendo que quedaran recostados, el cuerpo de ella sobre el pecho de el- se lo que estoy diciendo,…-susurro y junto sus labios con los de el para besarlos

No tardo tanto, en responder el beso de ella, abrazo su cintura y la acercaba más a el, era una sensación que nunca había sentido, comprobando que en verdad la amaba, y no importaba la hermandad, no podían evitar sentir ese sentimiento.

En un rápido movimiento, Ryoma quedo arriba y Sakuno abajo, besándola, con sus manos acariciaba la cintura de su hermana, y Sakuno la espalda de el bajo la playera.

-chicos,…papa trajo…-sin tocar, la madre de ambos entro a la habitación siendo espectadora de lo que ambos estaban haciendo-ahhh!-grito horrorizada

-mama!-se levanto Ryoma y se paro aun lado, mientras Sakuno hacia lo mismo-nosotros…

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?-la mujer empezaba a llorar- ¡son hermanos, no pueden hacer eso!

-es que…-susurro Sakuno sentada sobre la cama

-¡es que nada!,… ¡ambos están equivocados¡que se lleven diferente a otros hermanos no les da pie a que tenga ese comportamiento!

-¡estamos enamorados!-grito Sakuno al ver lo equivocada idea de su madre-yo…yo no quiero a Ryoma como hermano,

-¡cállate!-se acerco a su hija levantando su mano para abofetearla-¡no es amor eso!

-no la toques-declaro frió Ryoma que por primera vez hablo, y sujeto la mano de su propia madre- ni lo intentes

-¡pervertidos¡Eso son!...-lloro con intensidad y salio de la habitación, no soportaba mas esa situación

-…Ryoma-Sakuno se levanto y abrazo al chico

-…debemos irnos de casa…

-¿Qué?... ¿a donde iremos?

-con la única persona que se que no hará escándalo,…mi primo, Kunimitsu

-demo…

-no podemos quedarnos aquí-la tomo por los brazos- por mama

-tienes razón…esta bien

-ve a empacar los que necesitaras

-yo are lo mismo

-hai…

"Discúlpanos, mama…pero no podemos evitarlo, ni tampoco quedarnos.

Sabemos que no nos perdonaras, y la verdad al menos yo no pediré disculpas, porque no estoy arrepentida de lo que siento. Por eso nos iremos, para no molestarte.

Te queremos.

Sakuno"

-¿estas lista? apareció Ryoma recargado en la puerta con 3 maletas en la mano

-hai…-Sakuno se levanto de su escritorio y doblo la hoja en la que escribía una nota para su madre, y se acero a 5 maletas que estaban en la cama

-bien…-se metió en el cuarto y tomo dos maletas de las maletas de ella-tu llévate esas

Sakuno dejo una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina, y así salieron a la cochera, donde estaba el pequeño auto de Ryoma, el cual no lo utilizaba casi nunca, pues decía que tenía pies y manejar era para casos de emergencia y cosas importantes, y era hora de usarlo.

Eran las 10:00pm, no habría tanto tráfico a esa hora, las cosas se les empezaban a facilitar a ambos.

Encendió el auto y así se alejaron de su ahora antiguo hogar¿Qué les pasaría de ahora en adelante?, no lo sabían,…solo esperaban que la suerte les empezara a cambiar. Lo bueno que a donde fueran, la gente no se daría cuenta de su hermandad, pues no tenían los mismos apellidos, Ryusaki era ella, Echizen era el.

-nii-chan,…

-deja de llamarme así-dijo sin verla- ya no seremos mas hermanos,…soy Ryoma¿de acuerdo?

-claro-sonrio feliz- Ryoma,… ¿Dónde vive tu primo?

-no muy lejos,…vive en un ciudad vecina, vive en una casa en la que mi padre pago la mitad.

-o.o

-mis tíos y el decidieron que al pasar la universidad, el y yo viviríamos ahí,…el todavía no esta en la universidad,…pero tuvo que salir de su casa

-¿Por qué?

-porque…el esta enamorado de un chico

-O.O ¿lo corrieron de su casa?

-podría decirse, por eso se que el no armara alboroto con lo nuestro, y mama no sabrá donde estamos…o eso espero

- ojala…

-…llegaremos en la madrugada, mejor duerme un rato,…fue una noche pesada

-hai…

Y con eso, la conversación termino,…había buen clima, y la carretera despejada,…que importaba la demás gente, ellos eran los únicos en el mundo en ese momento, y así deseaban que fueran…los pecadores mas felices del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**La li ho!:**

Me disculpo u/u, este capitulo esta terminado desde hace un mes...pero, queria subirlo cuando terminara otro fic que estoy haciendo junto con un amigo,...pero ese fic esta como que embrujado, porque nunca lo continuamos, TT-TT.

Muchas gracias a todas las pervertidas que leyeron este encesto XDD...jajaja, o-o fueron varias, me siento iem por el apoyo en este fic, X3...

...planeo hacer un epilogo, algo asi sobre como estaria la parejita en su nuevo cole, XD...weno me voy, disfrutenlo,...abajo agradecimientos de reviews!

COMIENZA!

* * *

**2-. Y el que dirán no importa**

"…se veía realmente feliz, su sonrisa había vuelto a los pocos días de haber llegado a la casa de Kunimitsu.

Nos fuimos tan rápido que no avisamos a nadie,…de acuerdo, yo no iba a dar explicaciones de mis actos a nadie, si al caso a Fuji-sempai, pero a el lo veré en estos días…y también, a Tomoka, creo que merece una explicación… ¡pero nadie mas!; en cambio ella, tenia amigos a los cuales deseaba despedirse, y dejo a Kintarou sin ninguna razón, no se que es lo que piensen en estos momentos en la escuela, ni mucho menos lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi madre,…solo hay algo que se,…Sakuno debe ser feliz.

El mundo y la sociedad no acepta nuestra relación,…estoy conciente de eso y no reclamo por la falta de apoyo,…no me importaría vivir a escondidas siempre y cuando fuera con ella, pero a Sakuno si le importaría, se que me ama,…pero no es una mujer que pueda estar sola y aislada,…no haré nada que la lastime o hiera…"

-Ryoma

La voz de un chico dos años mayor que el joven ojos de gato lo llamo,…el primo del chico, Kunimitsu Tezuka, de cabellos cafés claros, y unos ojos ambarinos que los cubría unos lentes delgados. Apariencia fría y severa, en si un carácter parecido a Ryoma, solo que el no tenia ese sentido sarcástico e irónico.

-¿Qué sucede?

-el té se te enfriara

Era una casa tradicional japonesa, de puertas corredizas y pisos de maderas, a excepción que los muebles eran con estilo occidental. Y como toda casa de esa fachada, había un gran jardín trasero. Ellos estaban sentados en el amplio pasillo que estaba de fuera y daba vista al jardín, disfrutando del te que Kunimitsu había servido

Aun que mas que nada, Ryoma observaba como su "amante" se encontraba jugando alegremente con un gato amalayo que el le había regalado.

Estar sola con Ryoma y Tezuka podría ser algo fastidioso, sin nadie con quien más hablar,…y ese era un problema, porque Ryoma escuchaba más que hablaba…y Kunimitsu asintió o daba la media vuelta. Ryoma era conciente de todo eso, y decidió regalarle una mascota a Sakuno; aunque ella alego que no era cierto lo que decía, ella estaba contenta y feliz, no había nada que la deprimiera o la hiciera sentir sola,…y esas palabras, le nacían de la sinceridad.

-llevan tres días aquí-tomo el te en sus manos- ¿no piensan avisar a tu madre y al padre de ella?-empezó a beber esperando la respuesta

-una hora antes de que llegáramos y después de hablar contigo , mama llamo al celular de Sakuno

-no me habías dicho eso-dejo de beber- ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?

**--Flash back--**

En la carretera apenas y se podían ver tres autos, cuatro si contamos el de Ryoma.

Habían salido de casa esa noche, justo al haber confesados sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, justo después que su madre los descubriera besándose de forma intensa. Por el bien de ellos, y de sus padres, habían decidido fugarse y dejar atrás la ciudad donde nacieron y tenían su hogar.

Ella dormía recostada sobre el asiento copiloto, muchas cosas pasaron en cuestión de horas. Mientras el conductor, decidió llamar a su primo, estaba apenado de llamarlo a las 11:00pm, pero no tenía otro remedia, aunque tuviera la llave de la casa, debía avisar.

_-bueno?-contesto un joven de voz ronca_

-Kunimitsu, habla Ryoma

_-…-se quedo un pequeño momento en silencio-¿te sucedió algo?_

-no precisamente

_-¿Qué sucede?-su voz seria se torno preocupada_

-estoy en camino para tu casa

_-también es tuya-arqueo una ceja-¿pero a que vienes en días de clases y a estas horas?_

-escape de casa

_-¿Cómo que escapaste?...pensé que eras un poco mas responsable-se oía molesto_

-voy con Sakuno-respondió un poco a la defensiva

_-¿tu hermana?_

-…hai…-ya empezaba sentir extraño el termino de hermana

_-¿y porque vienes con ella?_

-porque ella y yo…estamos enamorados-Tezuka guardo silencio, lo que indicaba un poco mas de detalles sobre el asunto- mi mama nos descubrió hoy en la noche,…por eso hemos salido de casa

_-¿Cómo cuanto tardaran en llegar?_

-no tardaremos mas de una hora

_-los estaré esperando, vengan con cuidado_

-si…-y así cortaron la comunicación- gracias, Kunimitsu

No tardo mucho, ni menos de medio minuto, cuando el celular de su castaña acompañante empezó a sonar indicando que una llamada estaba siendo recibida, ella despertó ante el sonido y el vibrador dentro de su pantalón de mezclilla, bajo una mirada curiosa de Ryoma de quien podría ser el que la llamara, contesto el aparato

-…-observo la pantalla-…es de la casa…-Ryoma guardo silencio, y ella contesto- moshi, moshi?

_-¡expliquen donde están!-la voz de su padre fue la que se escucho_

-n-no se exactamente

_-¡escaparon después de lo que su madre vio¡pensé que mínimo serian mas valientes ya que están con ese tipo de obscenidades!_

-no creo…que sea alguna obscenidad-las palabras de su padre sonaban de algún modo degradantes y con desprecios

_-¡nacieron del vientre de su madre!,...comparten la misma sangre y son hermanos¿Qué crees entonces que es?_

-…amor…

_-¡eres estupida!_

-¡yo no escogí de quien enamorarme!-grito con su voz ahogada

-Sakuno…cuelga-ordeno Ryoma

_-¡Sakuno espera!-la voz de su madre fue ahora la que se oyó-escucha…vuelvan a casa, esto se puede solucionar,…vayamos a un psicólogo y los ayudara…_

-¡es que no necesitamos un psicólogo mama!

_-hija,…escúchame, están confundidos, siempre han estado tan juntos que no saben que es lo correcto…_

-¡te recuerdo que yo tenia novio, y Ryoma una novia!,…no puedes decirme ese tipo de cosas

_-¡Sakuno!, hazme caso,…vuelvan…_

-ni ella ni yo volveremos a casa-respondió Ryoma- luego llamare para aclarar algunas cosas

_-¡Ryoma, hijo por favor…!-los sollozos de su madre hicieron sentir como una basura al joven_

-lo siento,…de verdad lo siento, mama,…estarte haciendo pasar esto,…pero no lamento, lo que siento por Sakuno

_-¡es tu hermana, por dios!...deben de…-la llamada fue cortada por Ryoma_

-Ryoma,…-Sakuno puso una mano sobre el hombro de el

-debo apresurarme…-tomo la mano de la chica

-¿Qué somos ahora?...

-…-una sonrisa picara se puso en sus labios-¿te gusta la palabra amante?

-jaja,…creo que es lo indicado-se recostó un poco en el asiento

Llegaron a la residencia japonesa, estaciono el auto frente a la casa y bajaron ambos tomados de las manos. Había luces, indicaba que realmente eran esperados.

Se encaminaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la puerta fuera abierta

-buenas noches-abrió Tezuka, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra, se veía que en verdad se puso lo primero que encontró después de quitarse la pijama

-buenas noches…-respondió Ryoma

-buen-nas noches…-respondió un poco apenada Sakuno

-pasen-se quito de la puerta

La joven pareja se encontraba en el comedor, esperando a que Tezuka saliera de la cocina. Sakuno inspeccionaba el lugar con gran dedicación, sabia que por el momento, vivirían ahí, y debía acostumbrarse al cambio de decorado y distribución, estaba impresionada,…el lugar estaba impecable y organizado, no podía creer que Kunimitsu Tezuka viviera en ese lugar solo.

-aquí tienen-corto el silencio el castaño cuando entro con dos tazas de te caliente

-gracias-sonrio amable Sakuno tomando la taza

-me explican mejor que fue lo que paso-dijo sin muchos rodeos

-ya te lo dije por teléfono-respondió Ryoma-nuestra madre nos vio, empezó a llorar, decidimos dejar la casa por el bien de ella…y el de nosotros

-¿están seguros que están enamorados?

-h-hai!-respondió rápido Sakuno- ¡nunca había estado mas segura de algo en mi vida!

-¿y tu Ryoma?

-…nunca hago cosas sin estar seguro…-respondió rápido

-de acuerdo, no soy nadie para meterme en sus vidas ni decisiones

-¿nos dejaras quedarnos aquí?-pregunto Ryoma

-ya te dije que es tu casa-respondió- y aunque no lo fuera…también lo haría, eres mi primo después de todo, espero te sientas cómoda en esta casa Ryusaki

-¡te lo agradezco mucho!-dio una pequeña reverencia- demo… ¿no te molestara nuestra presencia?... ¿no te incomodaras con la relación que tenemos Ryoma y yo?

-para nada, solo te advierto, que estoy saliendo con un chico-dijo sin rodeos ni pena

-ya me había comentado Ryoma,…y no me molesta

-entonces todo estará bien¿sabes cual es tu habitación?-se volteo hacia Ryoma

-wizz,…iré por las maletas-se levanto de la mesa

-¿dormirán juntos ó preparo otro cuarto para ella?

-…-Sakuno solo enrojeció

-juntos, siempre lo hemos hecho así

-bien, todo lo que necesitaran ya lo deje en tu habitación, si necesitan algo mas me lo avisan por la mañana, yo tengo clases, que pasen buenas noches

-wizz…

-¡buenas noches, Tezuka-san!-respondió Sakuno

**-- Fin Flash back--**

-debe ser, muy duro escuchar eso de sus padres-dijo Tezuka

-realmente no tanto para mi-respondió Ryoma mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás- la que me preocupa es Sakuno

-¿tienes miedo que cambien sus sentimientos?

-no es eso,…puede deprimirse, quiere mucho a mama y a su padre

-debe ser… ¿y que piensan hacer ahora?

-¿a que te refieres?

-su relación, la escuela, trabajo,… ¿Qué planeas?

-quiero que terminemos la escuela, y hacer una carrera

-¿y como planeas hacer todo eso?

-la herencia de mi padre-respondió enderezándose- se que la recibiré cuando cumpla los 18 años,…pero no creo que mi madre me la niegue si es para estudios y demás,… pasado lo que haya pasado,… somos sus hijos, y ese dinero me pertenece de todos modos

-también tienes el dinero del abuelo

-ese no lo quiero,…debió ser tuyo

-yo sabia que no me lo daría al saber de mis preferencias,…mejor tómalo de una buena vez, lo necesitas mas que yo

-pero…

-cállate y hazlo

-gracias-sonrio un poco-también debo ir por el papeleo de la escuela, debo confesar,…que estoy nervioso,…no se como decirle a la directora el porque de salir así de repente

-no debes decir nada, no es asunto de ella

-tienes razón-volteo sus ojos hacia Sakuno la cual seguía jugando con el felino al cual le había puesto Karupin, y lanzaba un palo una y otra vez- O.ó ese gato tiene complejo de perro…

-nadie es normal en esta casa-respondió Kunimitsu mientras tomaba de su te

-u.ú gracias…

-ne!-Sakuno llevaba al felino en brazos y se acercaba a los chicos- ya casi es la hora de la comida¿la preparo?

-wizz…

-yo no estaré para comer-respondió rápido Tezuka-saldré esta tarde

-n.n ¿una cita?

-si

-te sorprenderás cuando veas quien es el novio de Kunimitsu-Ryoma se llevo sus brazos tras la nunca y recostó sobre el piso

-O.O ¿lo conozco?

-así es

-yo debo ir a cambiarme-se levanto Tezuka de su lugar, aun llevaba el uniforme del colegio, y empezó a marcharse

-tengo curiosidad-Sakuno soltó a Karupin y se sentó al lado de Ryoma- ¿no me dirás quien es?

-…ya lo veras…

-TTu que malo…-Ryoma tomo el brazo de Sakuno y la jalo hacia el, haciendo que quedara arriba de su cuerpo- ¿Ryoma o/o?

-no puedo creer, que aun te pongas nerviosa…

-no…no me acostumbro del todo-desvió un poco la mirada

-debes empezar a hacerlo…-acerco sus labios a los de ella y empezó a besarlos, y fue correspondido

-u.ú coff, coff…-Tezuka estaba parado tras ellos observando toda la escena- quería pedirles que cuando el llegue me avisen

-o//o yo te avisare…-respondió muy apenada Sakuno

-gracias-fue lo ultimo que dijo para en verdad marcharse

-me siento algo mal…-soltó Sakuno

-¿de que?

-no avisamos a nuestros amigos,…no me despedí de Ann-chan… ¡Kintarou!-se levanto de golpe!- ¡kami, me olvide de el¡me fui sin darle una explicación!

-igual debí hacerlo con Tomoka…

-creo…que debo hablarle¿no te molesta?

-…para nada…

-gracias-beso su mejilla- después de hablarle, preparare la comida

-u.u algo japonés

-n.n claro-se marcho del lugar subiendo las escaleras para subir a la habitación

Se sentó sobre la cama de edredón azulado, y busco su celular en su bolso, lo había apago para perderse por unos días de los demás habitantes del mundo. Había 6 llamadas perdidas de su madre, 3 de Ann, y 5 de Kintarou. Le dio un vuelco al corazon, no sabia muy bien como explicar la situación en la que se encontraba, y no sabia como explicarle a su novio que terminaba con el por salir con su hermano,…era algo difícil, pero que tenia que hacer.

_-¡Sakuno!-la alegre voz del pelirrojo contesto_

-hai…

_-¡linda, me tienes preocupado!, he llamado millones de veces a tu casa y tu padre me a dicho que tienen ninguna hija y tu madre empieza a llorar¿estas bien?_

-claro…estoy perfecta

_-que alivio¿Dónde te encuentras?_

-no puedo,…decírtelo

_-¿Cómo que no puedes o.ó?_

-estoy bien, estoy con Ryoma

_-eso me tranquiliza,… ¿pero porque se fueron?, necesito verte…_

-Kintarou,…necesito decirte algo importante

_-¿de que se trata?_

-yo…yo debo terminar contigo

_-¿Qué?-la voz de sorpresa la asusto_

-lo siento,…pero no puedo seguir saliendo contigo, además…no volveré para haya

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?,…si necesitas algo, si tu y tu hermano están en peligro…_

-Kintarou…-tomo aire-Ryoma y yo escapamos de casa,…porque…estamos enamorados

Un minuto de silencio se apodero del lugar

-Kintarou,…lo lamento de verdad, mi ultima intención es lastimarte

_-¿estas loca?-fue lo único que salio de el- ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo? _

-claro que me doy cuenta, pero no puedo hacer nada contra lo que siento…de verdad, te aprecio, y pase bellos recuerdos contigo,…pero cuando estoy con Ryoma,…yo, no se explicar como me siento…

_-cállate-dijo de golpe-no quiero que me cuentes_

-perdóname, por favor…-dijo sollozando-

_-creo que están tomando las cosas de un mal modo_

-por favor, no quiero que me sigan diciendo lo mismo

_-haz como quieras,…-su voz se oyó fría- no te deseo ningún mal, y espero que reacciones de lo que haces,…pero cuando lo hagas, yo ya no estaré para ti_

-no hará falta, se lo que siento

_-suerte, Ryusaki-corto la comunicación _

-gomenasai…Kintarou-de sus rojizos ojos salieron un par de lagrimas amargas

-…parece que no soy el único al que no le fue bien…-Echizen se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta corrediza, observándola sentada en la cama-¿estas bien?

-hai,…solo un poco triste,…nunca lo había escuchado así-se dio cuenta que el llevaba su celular en la mano-¿a quien llamaste?

-a Tomoka…digo, Osakada

-¿Cómo te fue?-se limpio sus lagrimas

-…se quedo sin habla…-en otro momento, ambos se hubieran echado a reír¿Osakada sin palabras?, no era algo de todos los días,…pero en esos momentos, era algo que asustaba

-… ¿y después?...-pregunto preocupada

-me grito que me odiaba y le daba asco, que no me quería volver a ver

-…hacemos mucho daño¿no?

-no importa-se acerco para tomar asiento al lado de ella, mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano femenina-empezaremos de nuevo aquí, solo importaremos tu y yo¿quedo claro?

-muy claro-sonrio amable, luego se recargo sobre el pecho de su amante-gracias por todo, Ryoma,…soy tan feliz así, ji, me siento algo cínica…

-mada mada dane-respondió mientras acariciaba los cabellos que se soltaron de su larga y gruesa trenza castaña

-iré a preparar la comida

-¿quieres ayuda?

-iie,…n.O yo soy la que se encarga de eso en esta casa

-como quieras-respondió sonriendo, y la tomo de sus manos-Sakuno…

-¿si?

-… ¿si no comemos?-se acerco a su oído soplando levemente

-…-un sonroje paso sobre sus mejillas y en su estomago un cosquilleo-iie-se aparto de el-debemos comer-beso sus labios-habrá tiempo en la noche,…y otro días

Salio del cuarto sonriendo y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Ryoma solo frunció el ceño algo molesto, solo había tenido una vez, y empezaba a extrañar sentirla de manera intima, pero sabia que no debía presionarla, como ella dijo "habrá tiempo en la noche", una sonrisa gustosa paso en sus labios, y se acostó en la cama a esperar a que su amante hiciera la comida.

Mientras en la cocina, Sakuno ya llevaba puesto un delantal blanco sobre su pantalón de mezclilla y playera verde, picaba con gran dedicación una cebolla mientras tenia en un sartén carne asándose junto con unos pimientos, prepararía tempayaki para esa tarde, solo para complacer a Ryoma, pues a ella se le había antojado mejor un buen plato de spaghetti con carne,…pero negarle algo a el, era imposible a esas alturas.

Llevaba cuatro días de absoluta felicidad; si bien al principio se sentía terrible por esa situación,..

…las puertas del cielo fueron cerradas para ellos, en pecado vivirían por siempre, porque arrepentidos no estaban, y talvez sin compañía de amistad¿pero acaso importaba?,…

no estaba sola, ni Ryoma tampoco, en esos pocos días, Tezuka había confirmado ser un gran amigo de pocas palabras y una agradable compañía, es por eso que estaba deseosa de conocer al novio de Kunimitsu, aun cuando se sintiera rara, nunca había visto una relación chico y chico, aun cuando sus amigas habían visto anime yaoi, Sakuno no era de las que compartía ese gusto…aun así, se moría de ganas de ver quien era el dueño del corazon de Tezuka,…una sonrisa divertida paso en sus labios, no imaginaba al serio castaño de novio.

…Pero en fin, ella nunca se imagino de amante de su hermano, todo puede pasar¿no es así?,…

…suspiro un poco…debía seguir cocinando.

Mientras, el olor de comida ya empezaba a despertar el sentido del gusto de Ryoma, olía delicioso, y su estomago hizo un ruido de queja, solo esperaba que la chica lo llamara…se acostó de lado, observando el lado de la cama de Sakuno,…

**--Flash Back--**

Subía las últimas dos maletas, y las coloco por un lado de la habitación. Sakuno ya estaba sacando las cosas de las maletas y las empezaba a colocar en su lugar correspondiente de forma ordenada; asombrada por lo grande del cuarto,…la cama matrimonial, el amplio baño con jacuzzi, el gran closet con 5 cajones, hasta había un escritorio con computadora, y lo que mas le gustaba, la gran ventana que abrirla tenia un amplio balcón. El cuarto que Ryoma tenia en su antigua casa no se comparaba a ese, ahora estaba más convencida que la familia Echizen, era de verdad adinerada.

-es todo…-se acostó con cansancio sobre la cama

-n.n gracias por subirlas, demo, debí ayudarte-dijo la castaña recargándose un poco al tocador

-tu encárgate de ordenar estas cosas, sabes que soy un desastre en eso-sonrio un poco pero ella no pudo verlo- ¿terminaste?

-¿bromeas?, no podría terminar de guardar todas nuestras cosas solo con media hora-dijo en una queja

-es tarde…lo mejor es descansar, fue una noche pesada…

-…y larga-concluyo-iré a lavarme, ahora vuelvo

-wizz

Diez minutos después, Sakuno salio con una pijama de short corto y playera blanca, y su cabellera no era una larga y gruesa trenza; se sentó en la cama y empezó a cepillarse el pelo, su rostro estaba pensativo¿de verdad estaba bien todo aquello?...obvio, no lo estaba, el haber escapado así de su casa y ciudad la dejaban intranquila.

Unas fuertes manos rodearon su cintura y sintió por la espalda, la cabeza de Echizen recargarse, sonrio,…se recostó un poco y puso una mano sobre la de el.

-si no estas a gusto con esto, no dudes en decírmelo, no me enojare

-iie…no es eso,…solo…que mama y papa…

-…demos tiempo…

-no es tiempo lo que les falta, y lo sabes

-me refiero, para hablar mejor con ellos…no lo aceptaran jamás, pero nosotros estaremos mas tranquilos

-hai…-el cuello de Sakuno empezó a ser besado por Ryoma-matte…

-si espero…la impaciencia me matara

Volteo de algún modo a la chica para que quedaran frente a frente, la acerco hacia el con sus brazos rodeando su cadera, empezando a besar los labios de Ryusaki.

Quito con cuidado la playera que su amante portaba, despeinando un poco el largo cabello que ella estaba cepillando, dejándola por completo desnuda de arriba, luego el se quito la playera que llevaba, y la apego mas hacia a su pecho.

-¿…no se supone…que estabas cansado…?

-nunca estaré cansado para ti…Sakuno

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Ryusaki al momento que el pronuncio su nombre con ese tono.

Fue recostada con sutileza sobre la cama, donde su cabello se expandió aun más. Sintiendo el cuerpo de Ryoma sobre el suyo, haciéndola sonrojar ante la proximidad, y más al saber, lo que iba a pasar.

No era miedo,…simplemente era nerviosismo…en algún rincón de su cabeza, creyó que su primera vez seria con Kintarou…más, ese no era su deseo, todos esos pensamientos ya formaban parte del pasado…y el presente le gustaba aun más.

Todo pensamiento que no fuera de acuerdo al momento se disperso, solo se estaba concentrando en poder satisfacer a Ryoma con sus caricias, mientras aquel, esperaba el momento afortuno para tomarla por completo.

Buscaba complacerla, no lastimarla... y se notaba que cumplía su prometido, pues los gemidos de Sakuno eran como afirmaciones.

El mejor momento, fue lo que pensó al besar los labios de su chica por última vez,…ahora seria de el…y de nadie mas.

--Fin flash back—

-solo mía…

-¡Ryoma, la comida ya esta lista!-Sakuno grito desde la planta baja

-¡bajo!

La mesa se encontraba perfectamente colocada. Y ahí, era aun mas claro el deliciosa olor del tepanyaki que Sakuno preparo.

Se sentó en la silla y espero a que ella terminara de servir las bebidas.

-y… ¿Cómo es el novio de Tezuka-san?

-que curiosa resultaste-sonrio un poco agarrando carne con los palillos

-¡vamos!...T-T dime-puso una cara tierna

-sabes que tus pucheros no me convencen, se paciente y veras

-ya fui paciente…

-Sakuno, debo decirte algo-se puso serio

-¿Qué ocurre?

-es sobre la escuela…quiero que ambos volvamos a estudiar, y tener una carrera…iré con mama para pedir la herencia de mi padre, y reclamare la herencia de mi abuelo

-demo…mama…

-no me puede negar nada, solo haré que firme unos papeles…si no me la quiere dar, pediré la de mi abuelo, y el próximo año cobrare la de mi padre

-¿Cuándo piensas ir?

-el domingo por la tarde…-Sakuno observo el rostro del chico con profundidad, apenas iba a abrir su boca…-no, no quiero que vengas…me defenderé mejor solo

-¿crees que este bien entrar en la escuela, juntos?-se sonrojo un poco

-Sakuno¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás?

-…lo se…

-además, tenemos apellidos distintos, podremos decir cualquier cosa a la directora,…no le diré a mama donde estamos

-de acuerdo,…n.n yo haré lo que tu quieras

-¿quieres estudiar?... ¿no?

-claro,...también por eso acepto

El timbre de la puerta de entrada se escucho. Sakuno se levanto rápido de la mesa y limpio sus labios con una servilleta, Ryoma solos suspiro sonriendo, sabiendo quien podría ser el visitante.

Se apresuro a llegar, y abrió con delicadeza la puerta,…fue una gran sorpresa ver quien se encontraba ahí afuera…

-tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?-soltó la castaña

-¡tonta, vine a verte!

-¡Ann-chan!-soltó en los brazos de su amiga, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- ¡bienvenida!

-con permiso-dijo sonriente, mientras entraba

-¿tu aquí o.ó?-Ryoma se acercaba a las chicas, viendo con confusión a Tachibana

-igual Ryoma-sempai, que gusto-río con sarcasmo

-no me lo tomes a mal…-susurro-simplemente, no eras a quien esperaba

- n.n ¿y yo si?-se asomo el castaño de sonrisa apacible por el marco de la puerta

-Fuji-sempai…-susurro Sakuno- ¡bienvenido, pase!

-con permiso-entro en la casa

-si, a ti si te esperaba ver

-hola, Ryoma-kun n.n-el chico cerro la puerta

-¿pero que es lo que hacen aquí?-Sakuno soltó a su amiga

-estuve muy preocupada…llame con insistencia a tu casa…pero no me decían nada, lo único que se me ocurrió fue preguntarle a Fuji-sempai, y el me dijo lo que había ocurrido

-entonces…tu…-Sakuno esta sorprendida, Ryoma también tenia la expresión de su amante

-a decir verdad, siempre lo supe-dijo con naturalidad-…era algo muy obvio…no me vean así, siempre hemos sido cercanas Sakuno-chan-tomo una de las manos de la chica- no me tomes como si fuera igual que los demás…no los juzgare para nada…y tampoco me alejare, son mis amigos

-¡gracias!-abrazo con fuerza, sonriente, y con una sensación calida

-gracias…-Echizen sonrio un poco

-¿y tu, Fuji-sempai?-pregunto Sakuno, Ryoma sonrio divertido

-n.n ¿Por qué será?-dijo en toque de misterio

-Fuji-sempai me comento que hoy vendría de visita, y se ofreció a traerme…fue muy amable

-¿n.n y tu primo, Ryoma-kun?

-esta arriba…creo que lo llamare

-pero o.o se estaba arreglando para esperarlo

-baka…-susurro riendo mientras subía las escaleras

-pasemos a la sala-dijo Sakuno. Ann empezó a caminar junto con ella- ¿Fuji-sempai, no vienes?

-n.n esperare a que bajen

-bien

Las chicas se sentaron a hablar,…Ann pidió explicaciones alargadas sobre lo sucedido, la castaña tomo aire y empezó a narrar un poco lo de esa noche, hasta que su amante entro a la sala, sentándose en un mueble individual.

-¿y Tezuka-san?

-se quedo en la entrada con Fuji, ahora vienen-dijo el chico

-soka… ¿no quieren te?-ofreció la de trenza

-si por favor, tengo algo de sed-dijo Ann

-wizz

-bien n.n-se levanto y empezó a caminar-cierto, les diré a Tezuka-san y Fuji-sempai- y así se dirigió. Ryoma soltó una risa divertida

-¿Ryoma-sempai?-Ann se sorprendió de la reacción del chico

-Sakuno es muy despistada…-dijo divertido

La de trenzas caminaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa alegre, meditando lo bueno que es tener amigos como Ann o Fuji.

Cuando se acerco a un mas, sus ojos se abrieron como plato, al ver la escena que los mayores tenían.

Syusuke Fuji estaba recargado sobre la pared, abrazando por el cuello a Tezuka, mientras este, lo acorralaba con sus manos y besaba con gran necesidad al de ojos azules,…una escena bastante pasional,…se podría decir así;…

…y por fin Sakuno Ryusaki se dio cuenta, de quien era el que ocupaba ese espacio importante en la vida de Tezuka. Todo el rostro de Sakuno paso a un color rojo, y empezó a balbucear sin querer.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de la compañía que tenían y se soltaron. Tezuka volteo el rostro y se alejo de su novio, mientras el otro reía divertido a la reacción de la chica.

-¿se te ofrece algo, Ryusaki?-hablo Tezuka sin voltear a verla

-eh…yo…ah…o//o… ¿Qué si…?... ¿que si querían tomar te?-soltó muy apenas

-n.n yo si-dijo Fuji

-si, gracias-respondió el de lentes

-si…en ese…caso…los dejare solos-dijo medio vuelta robotizada, y después salio corriendo a la cocina

-n.n ¿no es linda?-dijo Fuji

-no entiendo como te divierten estas cosas-dijo masajeando la cabeza

-n.n quien sabe…me tranquiliza saber que no eres bi, me pondría muy celoso-dijo en toque coqueto y abrió ligeramente sus ojos

-baka…-susurro empezando a caminar-pero a Ryoma le gusta el incesto

-...hm…te has vuelto algo gracioso-trato de conservar su sonrisa, pero no le divirtió mucho el comentario. Solo empezó a seguir al chico

-¿y ya supiste quien es el novio de Kunimitsu?-Ryoma se paro al lado de la chica, recargándose de espalda con la barra

-o/o ya, ya vi…no sabia que Fuji-sempai es gay-dijo agarrando unas tazas tradicionales

-nunca le preguntaste

-¬.¬ ¿Quién va a llegar con el chico mas guapo de 3° y le preguntaría eso?

-el no tiene porque andar diciendo su vida privada

-¿y como supiste tu?

-porque… soy primo de Kunimitsu-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

- T-T ah… ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-la navidad pasada, cuando invite a Fuji-sempai a pasarla con mi familia,…me sorprendió saber sobre ellos dos,…pero no me importo

-n.n me agrada que seas así, Ryoma

-¿así como?-levanto una ceja

-n.n diferente a los demás chicos…me doy cuenta, que quieres mucho a Tezuka-san y Fuji-sempai

-jum…-no dijo nada, pero sabia que si era cierto-¿ya terminaste el te?

-si…vamos a la sala-puso las tazas servidas con te verde sobre una charola

Tezuka y Fuji solo tomaron el te y dijeron que saldría a dar un paseo, no sobra decir que hasta Ann se sorprendió al enterarse de la relación de los chicos, pero no le importo mucho.

Pasaron ambas chicas una tarde tranquila, Ryoma decidió dejarlas solas para que ambas conversaran a gusto,…y el pudiera dormir con tranquilidad.

-¿ya le avisaron a Osakada-san y Kintarou-kun?

-apenas hoy nos acordamos, salimos muy rápido de la casa y apenas nos estamos estabilizando, que nos dimos cuenta que hay mundo fuera

-ni que lo digas…llame a tu casa, y tu padre me decía que no existías

-lo mismo le respondió a Kintarou-bebió de su taza- esta muy enfadado…no me lo va a perdonar

-Sakuno-chan…

-no¡y esta en todo su derecho!...

-¿te arrepientes de estar enamorada de Ryoma-sempai?

-para nada…si no fuera correspondida, te juro que no se que haría

-jaja…que divertido

-O.O Ann-chan?

-discúlpame, pero es que quien iba a creer que el serio y correcto Echizen-kun terminaría enamorado de su hermanita, eres especial, Ryusaki

-o/o ¡cállate!

-no te enojes,…estoy feliz por ti

-gracias, Ryoma se a esforzado por hacerme feliz, hasta me compro un gato n.n

-o.o

-pero…me sentía algo sola, necesitaba una amiga

-aquí estoy yo

-n.n si, muchas gracias, hablar contigo, me hace sentir mejor

-sabes, ya es tarde…y tengo que volver a la ciudad-se levanto tomando su bolso

-o.o ¿no quieres mejor regresar con Fuji-sempai?

-nah, Momo-kun me esperara cuando llegue

-ah…entonces ya te decidiste

-¿Qué?...hay, vamos…si bien sabes que siempre me ha interesado Momo-kun, solo que n.n me gusta martirizarlo

-n.nU pobrecito…te acompaño a la estación del tren, solo déjame avisarle a Ryoma

-a ver si te suelta

-ni que me tuviera presa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando se despertó, no había nadie a su lado. Se sorprendió al no ver a su amante dormido, era raro que el se levantara temprano los domingos.

Se levanto aun con la pijama puesta y bajo al comedor, solo se encontró con el rostro de Fuji y Tezuka,…pero ni rastros de su medio hermano. Saludo cordialmente e iba a adentrarse a la cocina…talvez ahí estaría.

-si buscas a Ryoma, el ya salio-la voz de Tezuka la detuvo

-eh?... ¿a donde fue?

-no lo recuerdas, fue a casa de sus padres-respondió serio

-es cierto, me dijo que iría en domingo…me hubiera despertado

-asi es Ryoma-kun n.n-respondió Fuji

-si, así es el-sonrio-etto… ¿ya desayunaron?... ¡yo puedo prepararles algo rápido pero delicioso!

-tomamos café-respondió el de lentes

-¡eso no es suficiente!-regaño-¡deben comer de una mejor forma!, que bueno que estoy aquí…enseguida vengo-se marcho a la cocina

-mano duro eh n.n…es lo que Ryoma-kun necesita

-jum, talvez…aunque, yo no tengo hambre

-lastima, n.n creo que ahora ella tomara las riendas de aquí-Tezuka lanzo un bufido

Toda la mañana fue en espera de una llamada, la cual nunca llego.

Decidió matar el tiempo antes de que se volviera loca. Busco a Karupin para jugar con el, pero el gato se negó, la mascota solo quería dormir. Por lo que la escoba le llamo la atención por primera vez en su vida. Solo pudo empezar a barrer. Lastima que la casa estuviera limpia, no demoro mucho con su labor.

Trato de limpiar toda la casa, pero Tezuka le dijo que se detuviera, que la casa estaba limpia y no se ensuciaría para ella. Alego que estaba nerviosa y que necesitaba distraerse en algo. Fuji, con su sonrisa de siempre sugirió que a su amante le gustaba mucho el pastel. ¡Fue iluminada!

Se metió a la cocina y busco la receta del pastel de fresas que tanto le gustaba a Ryoma. Cuando el llegara, estaría agotado por la platica con sus padres, necesitaría algo dulce para recobrarse.

Después de una hora y media, se encontraba adornando el postre, untando crema batida y colocándole fresas, escribiendo algo con jarabe de chocolate…

-tadaima-se escucho la voz de Ryoma desde la entrada

Sakuno dejo todo lo que hacia y corrió a los brazos de su hermano. Beso los labios de este, mientras el la agarraba de la cintura.

-okaerinasai-respondió Sakuno al terminar el beso

-¿Cómo te fue, Ryoma-kun?-llego Fuji, los chicos se separaron

-hm…me pudo ir peor

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Sakuno

-bien…como no estaba tu padre, hable con mama, la cual no dejaba de llorar y convencerme de que volviéramos, de que fuéramos al psicólogo…

-¿y entonces?

-llego tu padre,…casi me golpea cuando me ve

-¡¿y estas bien?!-Sakuno empezó a examinar el cuerpo del chico

-si, tranquila, mama no lo dejo…pero en si,…mama solo firmo un papel…y tu padre me saco de la casa

-¿entonces?

-faltan papeles por firmar…

-n.n se que no esta bien pero…yo se falsificar firmas

-o.o ¡Fuji-sempai!

-¿lo harías?-pregunto Ryoma

-¡Ryoma, no puede hacer eso!

-mama no se dará cuenta, y es lo único que se me ocurre, tu padre no nos dejara acercarnos nuevamente

-…esta bien…

-toma, en la primera hoja esta la firma de mi madre-extendió unos papeles

-n.n lo haré antes de que llegue Kunimitsu

-¿A dónde fue?

-n.n se ofreció a ir por leche

-¡Ryoma, te prepare un pastel!-exclamo feliz-¡ven, debes probarlo!-jalo del brazo al chico

-¡espera, si lo comeré!-iba arrastras hasta introducirse en la cocina

-n.n les ira bien…-susurro para el solo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿estas lista?-Ryoma portaba su nuevo uniforme de la preparatoria

-etto…solo nerviosa, prométeme que estarás conmigo en los descansos

-wizz, lastima que seas una mocosa-revolvió su cabello-y por eso estés en otro grupo

-¡grosero, seria peor que fuéramos gemelos!

-¿tu crees?-se acerco a la chica, besando su cuello

-ah¡no empieces, se nos hará tarde!

-hum…esta tarde, no te libraras-susurro en su oído, provocándole cosquilleo-por cierto, te ves muy bien con tu nuevo uniforme

-gracias n/n…bien, vamonos

Cruzaron la puerta de la entrada, donde Tezuka los esperaba para ir los tres al colegio. La pareja tendría una vida nueva, ahora en adelante.

**FIN**

* * *

Agradecimientos de reviews:

**Ferindel:** ¡ya continuo y acabo! XD, gracias por leer

**Karo-chan**: wiii, hice que te gustara algo encesto¡subes mi ego!, ojojojo...tienes razon, con un onii-chan como Ryoma,...yo creo ke si me valdria goma la hermandad °¬° --babalandia-- jejeje, tienes la misma opinion de otras personas, que por ser medio hermanos no se nota tanto XD, pero en fin...siguen siendo de la misma mama, u-u,...gracias por leer, espero ver tu review. Ja ne!

**KarinM:** Gracias por leer y decir que es un fic original, talvez es raro ver un fic encest, n.n,...pero si he llegado a ver uno ke otro por ahi, Arashi Shinomori tiene uno en Ruroni Kenshin. Grax por las porras y espero gustes de este capitulo. Ja ne!

**Anay-sama:** u/u si estoy enferma, pero no importa...OwO me agrada ser asi, XDD!!, me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero por fin lo hice, espero sea de tu agrado como el capi anterior. Ja ne!

**javiisi:** perdon si te sentiste incomoda, o-o, pero en si...yo tmb senti rarito escribir algo asi, es nuevo lo que hago,...el punto era que no parecieran hermanos XD,...hm...al principio queria que no fueran hermanos de sangre, creo que pensaste lo mismo, pero al final, despues del regaño de mi editora XDu, decidi no hacerlo asi...grax por leer, ja ne!

**Chris M Black:** etto...¿me perdonas la vida?...XDu,...ojojojo... owo me emociona que te haya gustado y consideres este fic el mejor RyoSaku que haz leido¡el incesto la lleva OWO!!...XD no se que es cartelou, o-oUu asi ke lo considerare algo bueno (o.o espero). Y como ves, yo tmb tengo el yaoi en la cabeza todo el tiempo (mis amigos estan apunto de lanzarme x la ventana por ser una pervertida X3...) y ta tan!, puse Strongest Pair,...por cierto, pienso hacer una adaptacion de Loveless con pareja principal de Thriller Pair (se supone que FujiRyo),...ojojojo, mis parejas yaoi en PoT incrementa...XD. Ja ne!

**Karin koishi:** jejeje, las historias tormentosas son geniales!!XD,...o-oUu creo ke si es weno llevarse mal con lo hermanos, asi jamas caes en el encesto, aun asi...¡yo kiero mi hermano mayor!...XD. Ja ne!

**Nadja-chan:** disculpame por no actualizar pronto, u-uUu. Espero te guste este capitulo y sea emocionante para ti XD. Ja ne!

**akirachinty:** ;;-;; gracias, tu eres de las pocas personas que me creen cuerda!!. Me quede pensando¿que pasaria si mis hijos me hicieran lo mismo?...u-u ni yo misma me pude responder,...la sociedad es complicada O.o, creo ke comparto tu misma opinion. Ja ne!

**Abia IkoriH Lover:** gracias por leer y todos tus halagos, me agrada que te haya dejado emocionada, espero te haya gustado este capi. Ja ne!

**mariale:** pues se supone que lo acabe, pero quien sabe, como dije, chance y hago un epilogo. Puse lime¿me lo aceptas? XD...espero que sip. Ja ne!

**cherrymeems:** Pues...¡si hay continuacion!!XD...y espero te guste como aqui arreglaron las cosas, n.nUu,...me kedo cursy, vdd?? u-uUu...me dices tu opinion. Ja ne!

**SaPaLu7:** jejeje, n.nUu perdon, pero este capi tiene un poco de yaoi, espero no te desagrade tanto. Tehehehe, yo no quiero hermano menor, quiero uno mayor...¡ owo que me cele y cuide!...¬¬Uu pero yo soy la mayor, fuck...pero si comporta la idea del novio XD. Espero ver un fic tuyo. Ja ne!

**Kamuisweet:** O see, ke viva!!...XD.

**Sakuno-chan Echizen:** jeje, dios, volvi a todas unas fanaticas del incesto, XD. No hay lemmon, solo algo d lime...ja ne!

**yuky-san:** sip XD, adivinaste, era un Strongest Pair, tehehe,...tan predecible, XP. Pues,..sip, Kintarou aparece pero en los ovas y en el manga, y si parece que le gusta Sakuno, y le causa celos a Ryoma X3,...no he leido muy iem el manga y solo vi un poco del ova, pero Kintarou es genial XD, espero aclare tu duda. La mento la demora, u-uUu y te comprendo, aunke mi mama no me dice ke estoy enferma...le falta pokito XD.ja ne!

**Slamina:** Nooo!!!...Ryoma con Ryoga, nooo gracias!!...solo hay una pareja yaoi que me gusta con Ryoma,...¡¡y no es ni MomoRyo ni menos RyoRyo!!...XP, Ryoga es un lindo hermano, y ya!!. Se, es que los celos son grandiosos (menos cuando los siento XD). u-uUu es como la 3 veces ke m dices ninia hentai,...pero ekiz, lo tomo como otro de tus halagos XD. Espero te guste este cap y espero tu review. Ja ne!

**Yunemi Hiraky:** ;O; no llores!!,...¡no te vuelvo a hacer llorar XD!...jajaja, yo tmb pense que Rinko se parecia mucho a Sakuno, pero no pense en eso que dices mas iem me dije "Seee!!, mas esperanzas para mi que Ryoma se quede con Sakuno!!"...u.u si, eso pense XD. Dios,...o-o etto, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, opino lo mismo ke tu...si hay Yaoi y Yuri¿xke no incesto?...a fin d cuentas, creo en el amor X3. Por cierto...plzz...me puedes decir ke es waffy? O.o. Ja ne!

**-ivekag-:** ¡See!...contigo se une otra que hice que leyera algo incesto...ojojojo...que weno que te guste. ¡y vamos!...¡saca tu pervercion a flote!!...jajaja. Ja ne!

**Riza-Trisha:** No se si estoy a favor del incesto o no, creo que si tuviera algun amigo en esa situacion, me limitaria en su apoyo y nd mas le diria que haga lo que haga, no lo dejare,...y ya!, como dices, el amor es lo que cuenta. X3 lo siento, pero amo el yaoi y no pude evitarlo, y aparte, creo que era vital poner algo asi para que ayudaran a esta pareja XD. No me aburres, me gusta que me dejen comentarios que me hagan responder pensando o.o...XD. Ja ne!

**LihoShido:** etto,...no se que historia me dices, asi que creo ke no XD. Weno, la escena de la pelea si es de Angel Sanctuary, XD adoro esa parte,X3, es mi pequeño homenaje vaya!...¡¡see, no soy la unica pervertida!!...¡¡hagamos un club!!...ojojojo...te apoyo, Sara&Setsuna la llevan!!!. Pobre Ryoma, es un personaje que lo he explotado al maximo, ya lo hice de todo...un dia me demandaran, X3. Ja ne!

**Kalid:** Cuando yo quise leer Angel Sanctuary, el tomo ya iba muyyy adelantado, tanto que no podia seguir el hilo de acuerdo a los ovas...;O; espero tu si tengas suerte. Ja ne!

**Kumi-Muni:** o-oUu eres la unica que tuvo una opinion asi,...wow!,...XD...Ja ne!

**Aizawa Yuuichi:** gracias por leer. Ja ne!

**Marie:** n.n gracias!. Ja ne!

**C a r ii i T h o:** jejeje, creo que entiendo ese trauma por leer fics,...que weno que cumpli tu deseo de leer un fic asi XD. Jejeje, definitivamente, hay que hacer un club perver de tod XD,...¡que se una mas gente!, tehehe. Etto, yo solo kiero un hermano mayor,...u-u aunke creo ke me hubiera enamorado de el...(un amigo agradece que no tenga hermanos T-T). Jejeje,...nop, no me agrada que le diga onii-chan ya, n.nUu sorry. Ja ne!

**coptesita:** Ah!, x fin voy a poder agradecerte que leas todos mis fics y que te gusten tanto!!...O espero este capi te guste. Ja ne!

**dany:** gracias por leer mi fic y decir que es de los mejores que has leido. Ja ne!

**Arashi Shinomori:** Jejeje, no pude evitar no poner esa escena...¡sabes que es genia!!...XD es mi homenaje a ellos XP. sip,...hay Strongest Pair, gracias por leer mi fic amiwa!!...Ja ne!

Es todo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero poder hacer el epilogo muy pronto, las quiero!!!

xau xau

**GOTHiC&LoLiTa**


End file.
